The Legend of Zelda
by Darth D Link
Summary: En esta historia voy a juntar todos los juegos lanzados hasta la fecha (botw). No voy a romper la cronología pero la historia seguirá la misma estructura para poder darle un final a la saga con todos los elementos y referencias de los juegos. Si sois fans de Ilia...esta no es vuestra historia.
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER**

 **Todos los personajes, lugares y ambientación no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Nintendo, de la obra de The Legend of Zelda**

 **PRÓLOGO**

" _Hace eones de años, cuando el concepto de vida no existía, en medio del vacío, tres figuras divinas descendieron desde el infinito. Din, con sus grandes y extensos brazos creó y cultivó la tierra roja. Nayru, esparció su sabiduría por toda la tierra creada por Din y dotó de espíritu al mundo. Finalmente, Farore, produjo las formas de vida que poblarían toda la tierra._

 _Después de su gran creación, las tres dejaron la tierra- que mucho más tarde pasaría a conocerse por el nombre de Hyrule, principalmente- no sin antes, dejar un objeto como legado, en una dimensión paralela al mundo que habían creado: el Reino Sagrado. El objeto que dejaron, eran tres triángulos dorados juntos, la Trifuerza._

 _La Trifuerza es un objeto con el poder más absoluto existente, hallada en el lugar más recóndito del Palacio Sagrado. Quién lograra tocar la trifuerza, ésta, al no distinguir entre el bien y el mal, vería reflejado, como si de un espejo se tratase, el deseo más profundo del corazón de quién la tocaba. Las Diosas marcaron que si alguien con un corazón noble pedía un deseo a la Trifuerza, Hyrule entraría en una época dorada y de prosperidad. En cambio, si una persona de corazón oscuro pide el deseo, sumirá Hyrule en un periodo de desesperación absoluta._

 _Para poder hacer frente a las fuerzas del mal que iban surgiendo en el mundo, las Diosas dejaron la Trifuerza en las manos de una Diosa, que por sus venas corría la sangre de las Diosas: Hylia. Durante años y años, las fuerzas del mal, lideradas por un cúmulo de oscuridad, odio y rencor, adoptaron el nombre y la personificación del Heraldo de la muerte, también lo llamaban Demise, peleó por la Trifuerza que Hylia custodiaba. Cansada de tantos combates, y para poder proteger a los pocos humanos que empezaban a expandirse, ante la inminente invasión del Heraldo de la Muerte, tomó una arriesgada decisión._

 _Como último recurso, elevó, tanto la Trifuerza como todos los seres vivos creados por las Diosas, hacia los cielos. Debido a todo el cansancio, hizo dos cosas más: la primera, crear una espada, conocida como la Espada divina, en cuya hoja vivía Fay, un espíritu que guiaría al portador hacia la victoria, sería de corazón puro. La última fue reencarnarse en una humana, que ayudaría al Héroe en su periplo._

 _Así se hizo, el Héroe, con la ayuda de Fay y la reencarnación de la Diosa, lograron forjar la Espada Maestra y con ella, en una dimensión creada por el mismo Heraldo, lo venció, no sin antes maldecirlos y advertirles de que la guerra que habían supuestamente terminado, se convertiría en una lucha interminable, cada vez que el bien prevaleciera sobre el mal, éste, por muchas años que pasaran, volvería, y al revés."_

 _De este modo, los dos humanos descendieron a la superficie y crearon lo que hoy en día, iba a conocerse como el Reino de Hyrule y, de éste modo también, es como empezó esta historia... una lucha entre el bien y el mal, una lucha en el que las traiciones, el amor, la guerra y el tiempo mismo, son, los grandes desencadenantes, de esta enorme leyenda, en la que todos los seres vivos, se verían involucrados…_


	2. Capítulo 1: La petición

**DISCLAIMER**

 **Todos los personajes, lugares y ambientación no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Nintendo, de la obra de The Legend of Zelda**

 _ **CAPÍTULO 1: La petición**_

Ahora mismo, nos encontramos en el Reino de Hyrule, concretamente, en un pequeño pueblo, muy lejano a cualquier aldea que se precie en los mapas del Reino: se trata del pueblo de Ordon, en medio de los Bosques de Farone. Era una aldea donde solo se puede acceder a través de un solo puente. Además, por las afueras de Ordon, muchos de los viajeros, mercaderes y todo tipo de escoltas reales de los distintos reinos del Sur, pasaban por esa frontera, aunque la aldea en si, no era muy visitada por la gente y, debido a eso, poca gente la conocía- eso incluía a los hylianos también.

Ya anochecía, rondaban las ocho y media de la tarde y estaba lloviendo. En Ordon, había una herrería de gran calidad: "La Herrería Smith", una pequeña forja, pero no por ello mala, adjunta a una casa de madera con planta baja. En la planta baja, se encontraba una pareja de edad ya avanzada, rondaban los sesenta o los setenta años. Se encontraban cocinando unos huevos de cucos revueltos:

\- Cariño- dijo la señora- ¿Dónde se encuentra Link? Hace ya más de una hora que debería haber llegado, y está lloviendo a cántaros- dijo mientras se secaba las manos con un trapo sucio de la encimera- ¡Pásame el aceite anda!

\- Tranquila Beru- dijo el abuelo mientras le pasaba el trapo- Link es fuerte y nunca en la vida ha cogido un catarro. Dentro de nada llegará, ya verás.

\- ¡Pero vivimos en medio de un bosque, podría pasarle cualquier cosa!- dijo la abuela Mary.

\- Te he dicho que te calmes, Link sabe pelear, cazar, y sobrevivir- dijo el abuelo mientras le colocaba las manos en los hombros, calmándola- Tu llévale esto a Abril, que la pobre no se puede levantar de la cama.

Entonces la abuela subió las escaleras y le llevó los huevos- que ahora eran tortilla de cuco- a la joven abuela al parecer se quedó dormida junto a Abril: Abril era la hermanita pequeña de Link, que cogió un catarro debido al brusco y repentino cambio de temperatura.

Mientras tanto, el abuelo Smith se quedó esperando a Link, que al cabo de media hora, entró por la puerta, completamente mojado. Se trataba de un joven alto, rubio claro y pelo descolocado, con dos grandes flequillos separados y una pequeña coleta que le agarraba algo de polo. Acababa de cumplir los 18 años, y por lo tanto, la mayoría de edad. Pero eso ahora no venía a cuento, el abuelo enseguida se levantó de la butaca y le trajo una toalla al joven:

\- ¡Perdona abuelo, es que tuve problemas durante la caza ya que me encontré un bulbin grande, y me dio un par de problemas!

\- Ni se te ocurra mencionar nada de esto a la abuela Beru, o los dos nos vamos a ir a un lugar mucho peor que donde se encuentra el moblin ese- le susurró al oído.

\- Por cierto abuelo- dijo el joven- ¿Como está Ab?

\- Ahora están dormidas nuestras dos princesas, pero ha estado tosiendo y Beru la ha estado cuidando mientras yo estaba en la forja, hoy he tenido mucho trabajo mientras estabas fuera.

Entonces, el abuelo sacó dos tazas de té que había sacado de la tetera, y le pidió a Link que se sentara al sofá junto a él, al parecer tenía algo de lo que hablarle. Se acomodaron los dos con la manta, y el abuelo Smith prosiguió:

\- Verás Link, eres un joven excelente, la abuela y yo, desde el incidente de tus padres hace siete años, os hemos criado tanto a ti como a Abril lo mejor que hemos podido, y estoy muy orgulloso de ti, de eso seguro. La abuela también.- Link estaba algo perplejo, nunca antes había tenido un inicio de una charla así con su abuelo, y sobretodo de esa forma tan espontánea.

\- ¿A qué viene esto abuelo?- preguntó extrañado- ¿Ha pasado algo?

\- Link, ya te debes haber dado cuenta de lo que ocurre en este pueblo- Link estaba aún más extrañado- Ahora los jovenes como tu de todas las villas se van a la capital, a la ciudadela del reino de Hyrule, a buscar… un futuro mejor.

\- ¿Un futuro mejor?- preguntó Link incrédulo- ¿Acaso no me habéis enseñado a vivir entre vosotros desde que tengo uso de razón?¿A cuidar a los animales y a roturar la tierra y a vivir como un campesino y un cazador?

\- Link, te lo digo por tu propio bien- dijo, calmando a Link- eres un chico excelente, fuerte, honrado y valeroso, algunas veces temerario diría yo, pero tu tienes un futuro mucho más brillante que roturar la tierra y que cazar para alimentarse una semana más. No eres como los demás: tienes un talento nato para la lucha y defiendes lo que te importa. Ten

El abuelo le entregó una carta a Link, estaba algo arrugada y el papel ya parecía que tenía un tiempo. En el centro del sobre estaba el sello de la familia real: los triángulos sagrados de la Trifuerza. Link cogió la carta, sin despedirse de su abuelo Smith, se llevó la carta a su cuarto, donde se encerró y, entre la petición de su abuelo, el estado de su hermanita Abril- a la que no había visto en todo el día- y el haber preocupado a su familia por llegar tan tarde un día de tormenta y la reciente discusión le impidió dormir tranquilo.

Unas horas más tarde, Link se despertó. Aún era de madrugada y seguía lloviendo lo suficiente como para que el lago Hylia se desbordara, también tronaba. Era curioso pero, a Link, de alguna forma, se sentía completamente feliz cuando una tormenta de ese calibre azotaba el bosque, así que encendió una vela encima de la cómoda que tenía al lado de su cama, y en el cajón que tenía, sacó la carta de que el abuelo le dió. Se acercó la vela, empezó a abrir la carta con cuidado, y se dispuso a leerla:

" _Joven Link, soy el primer ministro Noish._

 _Conocemos de su existencia, pues es usted nieto del herrero Smith, proveedor de armas de excelente calidad al reino de Hyrule e hijo de Astan, uno de los grandes capitanes que llevaron al reino de Hyrule a la victoria en el levantamiento insurgente de hace siete años, nuestras más sinceras condolencias a usted y a su familia por su pérdida en el combate. Sin embargo, esta carta no se trata de una carta de condolencias simplemente, sino de una oferta:_

 _En la presente le ofrecemos ejercer como soldado en la Ciudadela de Hyrule. El estaría orgulloso de que usted, debido a su honorable linaje, continuara con el puesto de su padre, sirviendo a la familia real y, naturalmente, siendo considerablemente bien pagado._

 _En caso de que acepte, bienvenido será a las puertas de nuestro reino. Si su respuesta se declina finalmente por un "no", no habrá represalia ni rencor alguno. Indiferentemente de su respuesta, nos encargaremos de enviar una cantidad de dinero a la villa de Ordon, en honor a su abuelo, a su padre, y a usted._

 _En un més después de que la carta haya sido enviada, un mensajero vendrá a buscar la carta. Gracias por su atención._

 _Atentamente: Ministro Noish"_

Tras leer la carta, Link simplemente cogióa aire, y se fue a dormir. Lo que los abuelo nunca le contaron a Link es que su padre fuera un guerrero de tanto renombre y él, de cierto modo, no se sentía orgulloso de que lo fuera. Siempre había deseado una vida normal, tranquila y sin ninguna otra preocupación que no fuera cuidar de los animales, comer y pagar los impuestos a la casa real. No le hacía mucha gracia tener que irse, y no tenía ni la más remota idea de cual iba a ser la decisión que iba a tomar. Solo pensó en dormir tranquilo, con esa tormenta de fondo, que tanto amaba, se dejó llevar, y cerró sus ojos.

Otra vez. Otra vez la tormenta. En el cuarto, Link se despertó debido a un rayo que cayó cerca de la casa del alcalde. Miró por la ventana, parecía que no había daño alguno en la casa. Una vez comprobado, Link se dispuso a dormir cuando oyó una voz:

 _\- Link…_

Link se sobresaltó: era voz de una mujer joven, así que se fue corriendo a la habitación de su hermana Abril. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba ella, durmiendo plácidamente junto a la abuela Beru.

"Debe de haber sido mi imaginación". Link se colocó de nuevo en la cama y apagó la vela de su cuarto, dispuesto a dormir.

 _\- Link…_

Una vez lo volvió a escuchar, con detenimiento comprobó que no era la voz de Abril, ni la de Illia, su amiga de la infancia, de la misma edad que Link.

\- _Link… ayúdame porfavor..._

esta vez ya se asustó de verdad. Encendió una antorcha, cogió un abrigo de piel de su abuelo, colgado en el salón, y una espada de la forja. Luego se armó con un arco y un carcaj simple de unas 20 flechas. Se fue a la cocina, cogió una pluma y en un papel de encargos de la herrería escribió: "estoy fuera, volveré pronto, no os preocupéis por mí, fregaré el piso de abajo mañana. Os quiero". Ahora sí, abrió la puerta y, en plena tormenta se fue.

Oía la voz a intervalos, como si estuviera programada para que cada quince segundos pidiera ayuda a Link. Izquierda, derecha, camino arriba, detrás de la casa del alcalde y de Ilia y, finalmente, a la entrada del pueblo: recorrió todo Ordon y con el abrigo, intentaba proteger la llama de la antorcha hasta que, cuando se presentó delante de la puerta atada con candado- puerta que solo se abría si el alcalde lo hacía, pues era él quién tenía la llave- una bola de luz del tamaño de una persona dijo:

 _\- Link… ya falta poco... apenas me quedan fuerzas…._

Link no entendía nada. La bola de luz tomó la forma de una persona. De una mujer joven. Solo se la veía por la luz que desprendía, no se le veía ni la cara ni el cuerpo- ya que parecía que estaba desnuda, puesto que no se diferenciaba la ropa de la luz-. Llevaba el pelo largo y tenía las manos colocadas en el pecho, de manera que parecía que rezaba…

 _\- Dentro de muy poco… no habrá salvación… para nadie…_

\- ¡Quién eres!- preguntó Link- ¿Por qué dices todas esas cosas?- Link no sabía que estaba pasando…

 _\- Todo se sumirá en la oscuridad más absoluta... ayud._

La figura de luz fue interrumpida por una poderosa rafaga de viento que mandó a volar la puerta de la villa a lo lejos, y también apagó la llama de la antorcha que tanto le había costado mantener. Link solo veía la luz, que repentinamente fue atravesada por un rayo de oscuridad. Link intentó moverse, pero no podía hacer nada, ni siquiera apartar la mirada de la joven que estaba desapareciendo, pronunciando:

 _\- Link… despierta…._

!Qué te levantes Liiiiiink!- gritó una voz. Era la abuela Beru- ¡Baja a desayunar!

Al parecer todo había sido un sueño. Igualmente, no pudo evitar sentirse presionado mentalmente por ese sueño. Nunca en su vida había soñado algo tan extraño. Se levantó tranquilamente, se vistió, y bajó por las pequeñas escaleras de caracol que daban al piso de abajo. Ahí estaba Abril, desayunando:

\- ¡Link!- la pequeña fue hacia Link- ¿Cómo estás, dónde has estado?

Claro, tenía sentido, Link no había visto a su hermana en todo el día pasado, ya que él se levantaba pronto para ir a cazar.

\- Eso Link.. ¿Dónde has estado?- dijo la abuela con un papel en la mano- El alcalde ha venido a verte, quiere que vayas a su casa a ver no sé qué…

\- Está bien, desayuno y voy- Link se hizo una tacita de leche y la calentó, mientras tanto la abuela le dijo, con el papel en la mano.

\- Link. Te estoy preguntando que dónde has estado- le señaló un papel, que ponía: "estoy fuera, volveré pronto, no os preocupéis por mí, fregaré el piso de abajo mañana. Os quiero".

Link se quedó de pie. Frío, sin decir nada.

\- Ah no es nada, cosas mías. Ayer antes de irme a dormir la escribí, no me fuí a ningún lado pero se me olvidó fregar jejeje- dijo rascándose la cabeza. De un trago bebió toda la leche y se marchó. Iba vestido con un atuendo verde, con cinturones de piel y bien diseñados, con unas botas de piel altas para poder cazar bien. Luego cerró la puerta y se fue hacia la casa del alcalde, el padre de Ilia. Cuando salió, estaba todo mojado, pero ya no llovía.

No podía ser. Esa carta en teoría la escribió durante el sueño. Él, en teoría, tampoco era sonámbulo, sería demasiada coincidencia. Pero los sueños son muy traicioneros, así que no le dió más vueltas ya que tenía que trabajar. Antes de llegar a la casa del alcalde, se encontró con llia: era una chica de 16 años de edad, alta, rubia y de pelo corto, con la voz algo chillona. Conocía a Link desde pequeños, cuando él tenía once años y ella nueve.

\- ¿Link, estás muy ocupado?- dijo Ilia, juntando sus manos detrás de su espalda- Si no tienes nada que hacer ¿querrías venir conmigo a la fuente de Latoan?...¿Link?

Link no contestó.

\- ¿eh?- dijo Link- ¡Ah! Perdona, tengo trabajo, ya nos veremos luego!

Link se fue rápidamente dejando a Ilia con la palabra en la boca. No es que tuviera ningún problema con ella, era solo que en ese momento su mente intentaba asimilar cómo podía haber pasado eso con la carta y el sueño. Mientras pensaba, al ser de buena mañana, parte de los aldeanos de Ordon, sobretodo los niños aún estaban dormidos, pero ya que Link trabajaba e Ilia, al ser la hija del alcalde y tener una edad ya los dos, se levantaban a las seis y media de la madrugada. A Abril la levantaban temprano porque ella quería o simplemente es que se despertaba cuando quería, sin pasarse claro.

Link observó la puerta de Ordon, pues el alcalde parecía que ya la había abierto - la puerta estaba perfecta-. La casa del alcalde Bono era la más grande de las casas de la aldea, pues constaba de una planta baja bastante considerable y un piso superior donde había dormitorios y almacenes. Aunque ahí solo vivieran Bono e llia, era una casa donde podían vivir perfectamente una familia de cinco o de seis personas.

Link abrió la puerta de la casa y se oyó una voz:

\- ¡Link, ven a mi despacho hijo!- una voz ronca procedía del interior de una de las salas de la planta de abajo.

Esa, era la voz de Bono, alto, grande y rechoncho, destacaba por su gran corazón y por su habilidad por el sumo. Link entró en el despacho del alcalde: una sala llena de libros, papeles, unas botas de hierro en una vitrina, especialmente apartadas, y un telescopio en la ventana. Link se sentó en una silla en frente de la mesa del escritorio, donde el alcalde, se dispuso a hablar:

\- Verás Link…-dijo Bo- supongo que ya habrás tomado una decisión- dijo con las manos cruzadas encima de la mesa, tapándole parcialmente la boca-

\- ¿Decisión?- dijo Link

\- Efectivamente Link, la decisión de irte a la ciudadela del reino- corroboró Bono- Tu abuelo me lo comentó ayer, que hacía unas semanas.

Link no dijo nada, tan solo atendía a Bo, que le explicó que le faltaban solo dos días para que el mensajero se fuera con la respuesta. El abuelo Smith lo había planeado de forma que decidiera en el último momento, así, lo pensaría más rápido y, entre comillas, tomaría la decisión de irse hacia la ciudadela.

\- No entiendo porqué queréis que me vaya, mi lugar es este, entre vosotros¿no?- dijo Link.

\- Evidentemente la decisión es tuya, pero lamento decirte algo- cuando Link oyó eso, se paró en seco- Escucha atentamente…Tú no eres de Ordon, tu eres un hyliano, tu familia era hyliana y, al verse de manera crítica por la guerra civil de hace siete años, vinisteis aquí.

\- Eso yo ya lo sabía Bo- respondió tajante Link- El abuelo y la abuela me lo han contado ya miles de veces.

\- Lo suponía, pero lo que no sabes, es que tu padre ya tenía planeado hacerte un caballero de Orden y por eso, lo dejó todo preparado para tu marcha desde el momento en el que naciste. Un simple herrero no convence a un rey solo por como le diga lo increíble que es su nieto. Estás destinado a algo más grande que la vida de un simple campesino hijo, haz que…

\- ¿Otra vez el mismo discurso?- replicó Link- ¿Qué hay de lo que yo quiero?¡Mi lugar está aquí y en ningún otro lado! Gracias por la oferta.

Link cogió sus cosas de al lado de la puerta de la entrada, y se marchó bastante molesto de la casa de Bo. Parecía que nadie entendía que le daba igual todos esos temas, lo que él quería parecía que no le importaba a nadie. Bueno, realmente no era así, Link sabía perfectamente que tanto Bo, como los abuelos querían un futuro mejor para él. En su mente, sabía que el solo hecho de que le propusieran vivir en la ciudadela era tener una vida llena de lujos y de títulos y no nos engañemos, él quería vivir, pero no necesitaba nada de todo eso para ser feliz. ¿Cómo el abuelo iba a hacer todas las entregas?¿Cómo Braulio entraría todos los animales de su granja?¿Y los niños del pueblo, quién iba a estar con ellos mientras sus padres trabajaban?¿Y cómo se aseguraría de los demás no le harían nada a Iván en su ausencia y volviera ser tan tímido que no quisiera hablar con nadie más?¿y las entregas a las aldeas?¿Y quién iba a proteger el pueblo, Moy? Solo no podía, y ya estaba empezando a tener una edad. No quería reconocerlo, pero en el fondo lo sabía: este pueblo necesitaba la ayuda de Link, ya fuera por cosas menores o por cosas mayores. Después de tanto pensar, atravesó la puerta de Ordon y entró en una granja rodeada de montañas, como si fuera un valle aposta para la granja:

\- ¡Braulio, ya he llegado!- saludó Link a lo lejos al granjero- Ábrela

\- ¡Como digas chico!- Braulio entró en el granero y, automáticamente, una hermosa yegua salió de ahí. Se llamaba Epona: era una yegua color café, rauda, fuerte, resistente y fiel. Solo le hacía caso a Link y era de color café al completo, exceptuando la crin, las patas y el pelo de la cola, que eran de color crema.

Link se subió a Epona, y en menos de cinco minutos metieron a todas las cabras, vacas y ovejas en el establo, y no eran pocas. La cuestión era que la sincronización entre ambos era excelente. Después salió Braulio de la casa que había adjunta al granero:

\- ¡Gracias Link, de verdad no se que haría sin ti!- admitió riendo- Yo ya no estoy para estos trotes.

\- ¡Qué va hombre, aquí estaré para lo que necesites!- dijo Link "estaré siempre, no me pienso ir a ningún lado y dejaros de lado a todos"- ¡Adiós Braulio, adiós Epona!- Link se despidió y se fue a la forja a hacer su trabajo como herrero.

De camino se topó con llia y un par de críos:

\- ¡Ilia, Talo, Lalo, Iván, Bea!- los saludó a todos a la vez- ¿Qué tal estáis?

\- Nosotros estamos bien Link -dijo Bea. Bea, era la hija de Otilia y Próspero. Tenía el pelo de media melena castaña, con una camisa blanca y una faja. Además, de todos los niños presentes, era la de carácter más autoritario- ¿Es verdad lo que se rumorea?

\- ¿Qué es lo que se rumorea?- aunque en cierta manera, ya se estaba oliendo el rumor.

\- Link que ya nos hemos enterado, no te hagas el bobo- dijo Talo, con un palo en la mano. Este chico tenía un carácter demasiado acelerado incluso para un niño de su edad. Era castaño y llevaba un pañuelo rojo en la cabeza.

\- Eres un desagradecido, no hables así a Link….- dijo Lalo, que sin duda, era el de aspecto más extraño de todos, pues tenía una gran cabeza casi sin pelo y un lazo azul atado a la cabeza, según Lalo, era un bebé fusionado con un chico más mayor.

\- ¿Es verdad que te vas a ir de la aldea a hacerte caballero?- preguntó Iván, un chico tímido, rubio de ojos azules. Era un chico que muchas veces los demás del pueblo se aprovechaban de él. También es hijo de Juli y de Moy, un ex caballero del reino, aunque a veces se iba a la ciudadela. Fue la persona que enseñó a Link en la esgrima.

\- Quitaos todos esa idea de la cabeza, yo no me pienso ir a ningún lado- protestó Link de manera tajante.

\- Link...no le hables así a los niños- intervino Ilia- ¡Eres un maleducado!

Link no entendía el repentino cambio de Ilia. Tampoco los niños. Es verdad que Ilia era la mejor amiga de Link pero algunas veces se comportaba de una manera tan extraña que los niños del pueblo, menos Iván, la hacían de ún Link. No era ni una cosa ni la otra.

\- Perdonad-dijo- es que estoy algo nervioso por todo esto, me han pasado muchas cosas últimamente.

\- No pasa nada Link, estamos todos contigo- dijo Iván, tirándolo suavemente del pantalón.

\- Gracias Iván. A vosotros también. otra cosa chicos- dijo Link- yo tengo trabajo, así que no podemos estar mucho tiempo¿me acompañáis hasta la casa de Iván y luego a mi casa?Así vamos juntos.

\- ¡Por supuesto!-dijeron todos a la vez.

De camino se encontraron con Juli, la madre de Iván, que iba con una cesta en el brazo, les dijo que Moy estaba en la herrería esperando a Link, así que de ese modo, tenían que acortar distancias. Entonces Bea dijo:

\- ¿Cuando piensas hacerlo Link?- dijo con un tono…¿Molesto, quizá? Mientras señalaba con la mirada hacia Ilia, que se encontraba recogiendo algunas flores del camino.

\- ¿Cuando pienso hacer el qué?- preguntó Link. Vaya día de preguntas raras.

\- ¡Declarar...mmph!- gritó Talo, pero rápidamente Bea le tapó la boca con la mano haciendo un "shhhh" a Talo.

\- A mi no me gusta Ilia, es mi amiga de la infancia y nada más- argumentó Link, y no era ninguna excusa, era la más pura verdad. Aunque Ilia no pensaba igual, desde hacía unos años, Link empezó a gustarle, y aunque ella le dijera algo o le dijera alguna indirecta, Link no mostraba interés alguno en ella de forma amorosa. Tampoco tenía el tiempo de hacerlo, tenía muchas cosas que hacer.

Luego, uno a uno se fueron yendo a sus casas, mientras que al final, Ilia, que era la última, se fue debido a que Link estaba muy pensativo y, una vez los niños se fueron de camino a sus casas, no entablaron ningún tipo de conversación, al contrario, resultaba incómodo y todo a pesar de conocerse desde pequeños. Link anduvo hasta la forja a trabajar con el abuelo Smith y a pedirle disculpas por llegar tarde, pues se había entretenido con los niños. Nada más. En el fondo Link estaba preocupado. No quería que su abuelo pensara que la discusión de ayer y la marcha repentina de Link que dejó al abuelo con la palabra en la boca, provocara algún tipo de conflicto entre ellos.

El abuelo dejó a Link trabajando en la forja y entró en su casa. Luego slió la abuela Beru con Abril a su lado a recoger la ropa que estaba fuera secándose, porque empezó una ligera llovizna:

\- ¡Link cariño, si quieres entrar entra!- gritó la abuela- ¡Que al parecer volverá a llover otra vez!

¿Otra vez? Pero si hacía un sol abrasador. No tenía lógica alguna. no había nubes cuando entró en la forja, ni siquiera a lo lejos. Link le dijo a su abuela que no se preocupara, que cuando acabara un machete, volvería a casa, además, la forja era como una habitación grande, estaría a cubierto.

Una vez terminó de dar los golpes, metió el machete en el agua y oyó que alguien le llamaba desde fuera:

\- ¡Link, soy yo!- dijo- ¡Déjame entrar porfavor!

¿Se puede saber quién salía de casa sabiendo la que estaba cayendo? Era algo irónico y gracioso, pues él mismo lo hacía, así que no dijo nada, simplemente abrió la puerta y… no había nadie. Salió fuera con un paraguas y no se veía a absolutamente nadie. ¿Pero qué?

Una vez entró y terminó el machete, entró en casa, la abuela le puso un cazo de caldo a la mesa, y los cuatro se dispusieron a comer.

Una vez el abuelo terminó de comer se levantó y se fue a la cama ya que no se encontraba muy bien y estaba cansado. Abril se fue también, no sin antes darle un beso de buenas noches a Link y a la abuela. Ellos dos se quedaron hablando:

\- Link… él no está enfadado contigo- dijo, dándole la mano- es solo que, de alguna manera, no lo ha aceptado aún...- dijo con ojos tristes la abuela Beru.

\- ¿Aceptado? - preguntó Link.

\- A la muerte de tu Astan, tu padre… -dijo con ojos llorosos.

\- Ya veo…- dijo Link, sin decir nada más.

\- Ningún padre debería enterrar a un hijo suyo…-dijo la abuela, que ya le caían las lágrimas- Es lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien. A un padre no le importa que su hijo muera por la causa más noble del mundo, solo quiere que ellos continúen viviendo.

\- ¿Pero entonces porque quiere enviarme como soldado si lo que quiere es no perderme? Debería ser al revés- dijo Link, con toda la razón, lo normal en ese caso sería que su abuelo no le dejara ir.

\- Porque ve en ti a su propio hijo, como si estuviera vivo -dijo la abuela seria- Aunque no os parezcáis en nada, eres su hijo y eso le recuerda mucha a él. no hay día en el que Smith y yo no lloremos la muerte de nuestro hijo y la de tu madre…

\- Entonces me envía ahí porque de cierta manera cree que es la manera más cerca de tener a su difunto hijo ¿Es eso? - preguntó Link.

\- Perdónale Link, y a mí también…-dijo abrazando al joven- aún nos cuesta procesarlo todo.

\- Mañana hablaré con el abuelo, le pediré disculpas y tomaremos la decisión los cuatro juntos.

La abuela le dio un fuerte abrazo a Link y se fue a la cama. Entró en su habitación y leyó la carta otra vez, tumbado, con la mirada en el techo, pero esta vez, de manera más tranquila. Sentía que, de alguna forma, eso le había quitado un fuerte peso de encima que le atormentaba. Mañana todo se arreglaría, aunque de cierto modo, aun no sabría qué decisión iba a tomar. Observó como la tormenta arrasaba con fuerza todo Ordon y, tranquilo, se fue a dormir…

Link se encontraba en un lugar azul cristal, como si estuviera navegando por las estrellas. Era consciente de que esto también era un sueño. Parecía que ese lugar no tenía fin hasta que, de manera muy acelerada, empezó a caer a toda velocidad, estampándose contra el suelo. El lugar en el que aterrizó era en la fuente de Latoan, cerca de Ordon, donde ahí le esperaba la misma figura femenina de luz que le habló a Link. O muy parecida.

\- ¿Quién eres? - preguntó- ¿Por qué apareces otra vez en mi sueño?

\- _Tienes que ir Link, tienes que despertar…_ -dijo la voz.

-¿Cómo que despertar?¡Es lo mismo que me dijiste ayer antes de que te..- no quiso acabar.

\- " _Antes de que la oscuridad me matara"¿Ibas a decir eso verdad?_ \- preguntó la voz.

"No puede ser. ¿Estaba en el mismo sueño? No podía ser nada de todo eso. Pero también podría ser que sí, de esa forma se explicaría que la abuela tuviera la carta con el texto de ayer por la madrugada. ¿Cuánto tiempo he estado dormido? ¿Se refiere a esto con lo de "Despertar"?

\- _No. Lo que tienes que despertar es tu fuerza latente, tu "valor"._

\- ¿Pero qué dices? - Link no sabía qué responder, estaba en blanco.

\- _¡Ya viene! - dijo la voz- ¡Corre Link, yo le detendré!_

Link no dijo nada, sus reflejos, todo reaccionó en ese mismo instante: empezó a correr por el bosque, dejando a la figura de luz sola, silbó para que Epona acudiera él. Así fue, Link empezó a cabalgar con Epona hacia Ordon a la velocidad del rayo:

\- ¡Así se hace pequeña, vamos! - continuaron cabalgando hasta llegar a la puerta del pueblo que estaba cerrada-¡Mierda!

Entonces, la bola de luz se comunicó con Link:

\- _Ya falta poco...apenas me quedan fuerzas…no he podido contenerlo más tiempo, lo siento..._

\- "Es lo mismo que ayer… ¿Enserio va a morir, para ayudarme?"- pensó Link, mientras escalaba la puerta al otro lado para entrar en Ordon. Pero todo estaba bien, no se oía nada, solo la agitada respiración de Link fue casa por casa, observando que todo estuviera bien. Más tarde, después de comprobarlo, volvió a la puerta del pueblo a ver qué es lo que podía hacer para ayudar a la bola de luz., hasta que una oleada de oscuridad reventó, otra vez la puerta en pedazos y la bola de luz, se encontraba ahí, en medio de esa oscuridad, con la misma forma humana:

\- _Todo se teñirá de oscuridad… ayúdame Link, como siempre has hecho…_

\- ¡No, espera! - dijo Link, dando espadazos inútilmente a esa oscuridad que parecía intangible- ¡Suéltala, déjala ir!

 _\- Ya es tarde Link...la oscuridad ya ha llegado…_

La figura de luz desapareció, no sin antes distinguir unos ojos verdes claros como esmeraldas pulidas, con una mirada de derrotismo, pero a la vez, de esperanza...hasta que se desvaneció entre la oscuridad:

\- _Despierta Link, despierta tu valor…_

\- ¡NOOO! - dijo Link en un grito ahogado - ¡Esperaaa!

Link despertó en su habitación, como aquel día, entre una agitada respiración, y una opresión en el pecho que le decía que de alguna forma, algo andaba mal. cuando se levantó, se miró la mano asustado: una marca había aparecido en el dorso de su mano izquierda: un triángulo con otros tres dentro, le picaba la mano y parpadeaba el triángulo de abajo a la izquierda con color amarillo dorado.

\- ¿Qué es esto? - dijo Link mientras se rascaba la mano.

Luego se lo tapó con la manga del pijama y oyó un gritó fuerte, entró de golpe en la habitación de sus abuelos de golpe, sin ni siquiera llamar. Ahí estaba la abuela Beru, arrodillada…

\- ¿Abuela...?- dijo el chico.

\- Tu abuelo...Smith… está… está- finalmente lo dijo- ¡está muerto!- no paraba de llorar entre un mar de lágrimas

\- ¿Qué…? - dijo Link- ¡No… abuelo!

Link se fue hacia el cadáver de su abuelo, en la cama, agarrándole de la mano:

\- ¡No puedes irte ahora!- gritó- ¡Aún te tengo que pedir disculpas por todo!¡Aún me tienes que dar el sermón por marcharme sin decirte nada!¡Aún tengo que aprender a hacer lanzas, que me dijiste que me salían mal!¡Aún…!-dijo Link llorando desconsoladamente abrazando a su abuelo, que estaba frío como un témpano-¡Aún tengo que despedirme para cuando me vaya de Ordon hacia la ciudadela!

La abuela no decía nada, solo abrazaba a la pequeña Abril que, de los gritos, no sabía que estaba pasando. Link en ese momento, sabía lo que tenía que hacer: irse a la ciudadela, cumplir el sueño de su ahora difunto abuelo. Pero ahora, en ese instante, solo le salieron dos palabras:

\- Gracias...Abuelo…


	3. Capítulo 2: La partida

**DISCLAIMER**

 **Todos los personajes, lugares y ambientación no me pertenecen. Pertenecen a Nintendo, de la obra de The Legend of Zelda**

 **CAPÍTULO 2: La partida**

Después del incidente de la muerte del herrero Smith, el pueblo se entristeció. Algunos de los negocios cerraron, y la gente apenas salía a la calle o al bosque. Todos estaban muy afectados, pero sobretodo, la familia: Link ya no podía llorar más, de hecho, ya le dolían los ojos. La abuela, apenas hablaba o apenas se dedicaba a hacer sus quehaceres, se quedaba en su habitación y no salía. Luego, estaba la pequeña Abril, sin duda, todo esto la desequilibró mucho e hizo que algunas veces contestara, gritara o simplemente, lloraba y lloraba.

Pasaron unos días, unos diez concretamente después de la muerte de Smith. Link se encontraba en la forja, que se mantuvo cerrada durante ese periodo de tiempo. Una vez entró ahí, no pudo evitar que unas pocas lágrimas brotaran de sus ojos mientras no paraba de darle vueltas a todo lo que pasó en esos días:

\- Me pregunto…-dijo, secándose las lágrimas- Si te hubiera hecho caso...Si me hubiera largado de Ordon..¿Habría pasado todo lo que pasó?

Pero era verdad: eran demasiadas coincidencias: la oscuridad, la voz, esa sensación de nostalgia… absolutamente todo lo que rodeaba a esa bola de luz le sonaba de algo… y esos ojos verdes…

Pero sin duda, lo peor fue que se descubrieron que la puerta de la villa voló en pedazos y se desperdigó, pero no podía decir nada, le tomarían por loco. Pero Link ya pensaba que estaba rozando la locura agarró una caja llena de herramientas y la tiró de la mesa, gritando:

\- ¡AHORA NO ME RESPONDES VERDAD!- gritó ofuscado¡AHORA QUE ESTÁ MUERTO YA NO IMPORTA SI TENGO QUE IRME O NO!

Se sentó en el suelo y se puso a llorar:

\- ¡Link!- entraron Ilia y la abuela- ¡Pero qué te pasa!

Link se levantó, ayudado por Ilia y la abuela, que se fue a su casa, no sin antes pedir a Moy que viniera esa noche a su cas a cenar.

\- Así que te irás a la ciudadela de Hyrule a ejercer de soldado…- dijo, mientras se rascaba la barba- Tanto tu padre como Smith estarían muy orgullosos. Has tomado una sabia decisión hijo- dijo la abuela

Link no sabía que responder: por una parte estaba la partida, por otra, decirle a todo el pueblo que se marchaba cuando fue él mismo el que lo negó rotundamente. No sabía cómo expresarlo.

\- Tranquilo Link, yo me encargaré de comunicarlo. Vieja Beru, deberías ir a descansar…

\- ¡No soy mucho más vieja que tu Moy!- replicó Beru- Link, cuidate corazón mío, escríbenos siempre que puedas y no te olvides de que tu familia estará aquí para lo que sea.

La abuela se despidió de Link… a lo lejos se la oía llorar un poco: tenía que ser duro...el hijo, luego el marido y diez días después se le iba el hijo a la ciudad. Almenos tenía la pequeña Abril, que ya estaba durmiendo. Finalmente, los dos se quedaron solos:

\- Así que esto es lo que has soñado…-pensó- Link… eso no es un sueño…- dijo- son premoniciones y recuerdos.

\- ¿Recuerdos?- preguntó extrañado- Yo no tengo recuerdos de bolas de luces que me hablan.

En Moy se reflejaba una expresión de vacilación. Pero de alguna forma, no podía averiguar la forma de explicárselo a Link.

\- Link...yo no soy el adecuado para explicarte todo esto, lo único que puedo decirte son dos cosas: la primera- dijo señalando a Link- es que no estás loco, todo lo que ha ocurrido en tus sueños no son ningún tipo de alucinación. Y la segunda, es que es posible que la respuesta se halle en esos ojos verdes de los que me hablas. Vete hijo, el alcalde Bono ya te ha preparado y cargado alimentos para ir a la ciudadela junto a Epona.

\- ¿Pero me tengo que ir así de repente?- preguntó, sorprendido- en teoría vendrá a buscarme un mensajero.

\- Tranquilo, ya he hablado con Bono, y hemos informado a la casa real de que vas a ir por tu cuenta y de que aceptas. Lo van a entender.

\- ¿Se puede saber cómo es que tienes tú tanto trato con la casa real?- preguntó Link.

\- Cosas del pasado, igualmente, estoy seguro de que nos volveremos a ver, pero ahora no hay tiempo para charlas de estas, tienes que partir, ahora.

Link no entendía nada. Efectivamente tenía que irse, lo que no lograba comprender el motivo de tanta prisa: primero el sueño, o mejor dicho, la pesadilla que se tornó en realidad, y esa voz, que de repente le enseñó esos ojos verdes, le hablaba de que no había tiempo. Después, días más tarde, la voz ya no se manifestó de ningún tipo de forma, así que el peligro ya pasó, por suerte, y por desgracia para su amado abuelo.

\- Pero Moy, salir de noche es peligroso, siempre me lo habéis dicho…- dijo Link, argumentando algo que no fuera ese sueño.

\- Tienes razón, es peligroso, pero si vas con cuidado, no aparecerán, irás sin luces, confía en tu instinto y en el de Epona.

\- Dicho así es fácil- respondió.

\- Link, eres un jinete excelente, mucho más de lo que yo nunca he llegado ni llegaré a ser, incluso más que tu padre a tu edad diría yo.

\- Venga vale, está bien, lo haré, pero porque me lo pedís tú y Bo.

Link, compañado de su maestro Moy, dejaron la casa y se vieron, a las dos de la madrugada en frente de lo que en su momento fueron las puertas de la Villa de Ordon. Link se montó en su yegua y el alcalde le dijo:

\- A pesar de todo lo que te ocurra Link, piensa que siempre tendrás un lugar donde volver: tu eres uno de los nuestros.

Link miró hacia la casa.

\- Tranquilo, ya se lo explicaré a Ilia, lo entenderá...espero- se rieron los tres.

Si. Así era mucho mejor. La mejor despedida que Link podía ofrecer en ese momento era esa. No tenía sentimiento de culpa. Entonces, chasqueó a Epona, y los dos se difuminaron en el Bosque de Farone, como el humo de una hoguera que se apaga en medio de una cueva…

\- Tarde o temprano tenía que ocurrir- dijo Bo- Hay que vigilar todo ahora que Link no está.

\- Sí… parece que tendré que desenvainar la espada, y no para entrenar…

\- Espero que le vaya bien en la ciudadela, que no se le suban los humos JAJAJAJA- rió Bono- ¡Alomejor vuelve un conde por aquí!

\- Nah… tiene su sangre, tiene honor, él se encontrará a sí mismo en este viaje.

Pasaron las horas y tanto Link como Epona salieron a fuera del bosque, a la grande y extensa pradera que se extendía a lo largo del horizonte. Y lo vio. Vió el enorme mundo que le rodeaba, montañas, lagos cascadas, praderas y extensiones de diferentes biomas ante esos ojos azules. Quizá, disfrutar de todo lo que el mundo le brindaba, era lo que en verdad quería su abuelo. Se paró a beber en un pequeño afluente de un río que parecía gigante, que provenía de las montañas: el agua parecía cristal refinado, como si de una piscina de diamantes se tratara. Pero cuando volvió hacia Epona, se tropezó con algo y cayó de cara al suelo, tirando así el agua del río.

\- ¿Pero qué..?- Link se fijó más en el objeto.

Se trataba de una especie de tubo de acero, no, de un material muy extraño. A primera vista parecía metal, pero no lo era. Parecía una pata que terminaba en cuatro grandes dientes para clavarse en el suelo, como si fuera un gancho, pero estaba oxidado.

Decidió ignorar ese cacharro y se fijó en que el sol ya se estaba poniendo. Se montó en Epona, y continuó el viaje.

Siguieron y siguieron, hasta que llegaron a una colina donde se podía apreciar un enorme bonito rancho. Decidió-siempre y cuando se le permitiera- pasar la noche ahí.

Link se bajó del animal y subieron la cuesta del rancho. Llegaron a una especie de casa, no muy apartada del granero y tocó a la puerta. Nadie contestó:

\- ¡Ey!-Link saltó del susto. Una chillona voz le hablaba por detrás - ¡Romani nunca te he visto por Lon Lon!

Era una niña. Era pelirroja y ojos azules. Llevaba un bonito vestido de tela y portaba una rama en la mano, la cual apuntó enseguida a Link.

\- Romani no te conoce ¿Eres malvado?- preguntó la niña con inocencia.

\- No que yo sepa- dijo Link alzando las manos- ¿Vives en este rancho?

\- No, Romani no vive sola. Ven- le agarró de la mano- te llevaré adentro del rancho Lon Lon.

Romani sacó una llave gigante, y abrió la puerta con algo de esfuerzo y pasó a una humilde casa, que se centraba en un decorado salón, con un pequeño sofá, la cocina y las camas, que eran tres. De un pasillo salió una chica con el pelo amarrado en una coleta, también pelirroja y con la misma mirada que la pequeña Romani, pero más mayor, rondaba los 17, la edad de Link:

\- Hola, me llamo Link..- dijo algo tembloroso Link- Esto… su hermana me ha dicho que pasara.. verá- siguió Link- ¿Sería posible pasar la noche aquí?Estoy haciendo un largo viaje hacia el castillo y ni mi yegua ni yo, tenemos donde pasar la noche. A cambio le daré las rupias que llevo encima, aunque no sean muchas.

\- ¡No te preocupes!- dijo la chica- Pero tendrás que dormir en el establo, lo siento jejeje además, parece que va a hacer una fuerte tormenta.

\- ¿Tormenta?- "pero si no llueve…No puede ser verdad"pensó Link- ¡Muchas gracias, basta y sobra.

\- ¡Ah por cierto, me llamo Cremia, y esta es mi hermanita Romani!- dijo amablemente la pelirroja- Encantada.

\- Lo mismo digo- dijo Link.

Cremia y Romani se llevaron a Link y a Epona al establo, de camino- ya que era bastante largo, pues el rancho era enorme- se pusieron a hablar:

\- Tienes una yegua muy brava y hermosa ¿Se llama Epona verdad?- preguntó Cremia, mientras Romani le acariciaba una pata, ya que la pobre no llegaba al cuerpo.

\- Sí, es la mejor de todas…-admitió Link.

De pronto, Epona se fue trotando sola hacia dentro del rancho, como si hubiera presentido algo. Link la silbó para que volviera, pero no le hacía ni caso. Nunca, desde pequeños, le había pasado algo así. Entonces tanto las chicas como Link lo vieron, mejor dicho: lo oyeron.

Se trataba de una melodía preciosa, cantada por una joven, como un canto celestial, hizo que la yegua se sentara al lado de una joven, muy parecida a Cremia, pero, a diferencia de ella, con un aura de nostalgia y belleza que destilaba por su boca, con esa melodía. Se sentía como si todas las preocupaciones del corazón de Link, se comprimieran en un simple recuerdo. Cuando la melodía acabó, la joven se giró hacia todos sus espectadores:

\- ¡Oh vaya, no me había fijado de que estabais aquí!- dijo la joven. Cuando vió al joven se sorprendió: era un chico bastante apuesto, el más apuesto de todos los viajeros que pasaban por el rancho- Me llamo Malon ¿Cómo te llamas tú?

\- …- Link se quedó pensando- ¡Perdona! Me llamo Link, vengo con mi yegua desde el Bosque de Farone y voy hacia la ciudadela del castillo de Hyrule, quiero ser soldado.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo se llama la canción que acabas de cantar?es.. preciosa y relajante.

La joven se sorprendió. Siempre había cantado esa canción en solitario o bien junto a las chicas, pero a pesar de ello, nadie nunca le había dicho eso de esa canción.

\- Es que… esta canción.. no tiene nombre...Simplemente, me la sé, no sé cómo explicarlo…-dijo la joven.

\- ¡Ya sé!-dijo la joven Romani-¿Porqué no la llamamos como a la yegua de Link?

\- ¡Oye: "la canción de Epona",queda genial!- dijeron Cremia y Malon a la vez.

Luego de pasar un rato juntos, cada uno se fue a dormir. Las chicas en su casa, y Link y Epona en el establo gigante, donde había más caballos. Era una de las pocas veces que se sentía sin preocupaciones, como cuando jugaba con Ilia por las calles de Ordon, además, tanto Cremia como Malon, eran las primeras chicas aparte de Ilia que conocía de su edad.

La noche cayó, oyéndose la fuerte tormenta afuera del granero, Link se despertó por unas goteras del tejado. Llovía, llovía mucho y un poderoso trueno azotó el tejado del granero, provocando unas llamaradas, debido a la gran cantidad de paja que había. Los caballos gritaban.

Cremia y Malon se llevaron a Romani afuera y Link, junto con las chicas- menos Romani- sacaron a todos los caballos. Más tarde la tormenta cesó del todo. Malon y Cremia no paraban de llorar:

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?- dijo Cremia- No tenemos donde ir, ni nosotras, ni los caballos…

\- Maldita sea….-masculló Link entre dientes- Ha sido culpa mía…

\- ¿Pero qué dices?- dijo Malon- ¿Cómo ibas a saber tú qué iba a pasar esto? Pensaremos en algo… tranquilo

Pero lo extraño, empezó:de un poderoso viento, arremolinándose en medio del rancho, acompañado de rayos pequeños, salió un enorme caballo, con la crin de fuego y una figura con una máscara y una lanza que parecía un tridente…

Las chicas estaban paralizadas del miedo, Romani casi ni respiraba, mientras, Cremia la abrazaba fuerte. Por otra parte, enfrente de ese cúmulo de oscuridad estaba Link, montado en Epona, mirando a ese ente. La tensión y el miedo, se podía cortar como un cuchillo… De todas las cosas que su mente imaginaba, como si mirara a la misma muerte a la cara tuvo una cosa clara: Esto no era un sueño, era la realidad.

La entidad apartó la mirada del joven y la colocó fijamente en la joven Malon. Cómo explicar la sensación de la joven de manera que podáis entender que eso era el miedo personificado. Imaginad que vais por un bosque oscuro y que una manada de feroces lobos te rodean silenciosamente: tu lo sabes y ellos te miran fijamente. La sensación de la joven, era la de oír únicamente los latidos de su corazón, como si fueran a ser los últimos: una sensación de miedo y desesperación o mejor dicho, de muerte:

\- Dime jovencita…-dijo la voz, que era masculina y grave- ¿Podrías tocar esa canción de nuevo por mi? Me resulta algo familiar…

\- ¡Cállate!-gritó Link- ¡Fuiste tú verdad!¿Fuiste tú quien asesinó a mi abuelo?- dijo, mientras le apuntaba con una espada, que se trajo desde Ordon, aunque en su conciencia sabía que era inútil.

\- ¿Tu abuelo?- rió la entidad- Vaya vaya, así que aún no sabes nada. Uff, menos mal, y yo que pensaba que esa entrometida te lo habría explicado todo. Pero parece que sigo llevando la delantera.

\- ¡No se de que hablas!- gritó, lleno de ira- ¡FUISTE TÚ O NO!

Con ese gritó, hasta la Romani se entristeció, y, en cierto modo, tuvo miedo de Link.

\- Bueno, aun no puedo hacer ciertas cosas, así que te haré un regalo, disfrútalo… y tú jovencita...nunca más vuelvas a hacer eso...no despiertes lo que no tienes que despertar.

El cúmulo de tormenta, se fue, junto con toda la lluvia y esa horrible presencia. Link no sabía cómo mirar a la cara a aquellas amables personas que le habían acogido. Pensaba que ya estaba, que eso no volvería a pasar. Por suerte no hubo heridos de gravedad.

\- Link…-dijo Malon.

\- Dime Malon…- dijo Link, apenado- Yo.. lo siento- Era lo único que podía decir.

\- ¿Qué es eso?- dijo señalando algo que al parecer se encontraba en la espalda de Link. Efectivamente, esa cosa no se había ido del todo, quedó flotando una especie de nubarrón pequeño con tonalidades negras y rojizas, solo daba vueltas en círculos, hasta que se fue a las afueras del rancho.

Ni las chicas ni Link lo veían. Antes de que algo peor pasará, con la manguera y cubos de agua, consiguieron apartar parte del fuego.

\- Link..-dijo Cremia- ¿Puedes explicarnos qué ha pasado?¿Por qué esa cosa va tras tuya?¿Esto no es un sueño?

\- Tranquila hermana…-dijo Romani, dando suaves tirones a su camisón- todo irá bien…¿Verdad Link?

Link no respondió. Simplemente se cayó. ¿De qué manera iba a tranquilizarlas explicándoles lo que ocurría, cuando realmente era él mismo quien no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando? Malon tomó la palabra.

\- ¿Por eso pedías disculpas verdad?- dijo la muchacha, donde se podía observar una pequeña lágrima- Sabías que esto iba a pasar…¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora? Si tenías un presentimiento de que esa….cosa hiciera algo... ¡Porqué no te fuiste tu solo y evitaste destruir nuestro hogar!¡Responde Link!

\- ¡Basta Malon!- objetó Cremia- No es el momento de hablar de esto, ahora hay que ver que hacemos ya que no tenemos…

\- ¡EH!- alzó la voz Romani- ¡Romani oye pitido fuerte!

\- ¿Eso es lo de antes?

Los cuatro se acercaron a la gran valla del rancho, donde vieron a lo lejos- con unos anteojos- como la nube roja y negra, se posicionaba sobre un objeto de metal extraño. Cuando Link se fijó bien, era el mismo objeto con el que se tropezó antes de llegar al rancho Lon Lon, esa especie de gancho o, más que gancho, era una de las seis largas y extensas patas que sostenían a esa cosa.

La nube se introdujo en su interior y tomó un color rojizo, que hizo que se levantara y que se oyera el ruido de engranajes y un intenso rayo rojo se posicionó sobre Malon. Luego el pitido desapareció, y un potente rayo azul, azotó velozmente hacia la joven. De forma instintiva, Link la agarró del brazo y con fuerza la lanzó detrás de la torre del rancho, provocando que el rayo no la alcanzara, y provocara una fuerte explosión, que hizo que algunos ladrillos se cayeran, moviendo ligeramente la torre.

\- ¡Mirad eso!- dijo Cremia, tapándose la boca del disgusto- la pradera…

El rayo no solo disparó hacia el rancho, sinó que encima, su rastro incendió la pradera. La máquina estaba por lo menos a unos quinientos metros, así que quinientos metros de fuego en línea recta se expandía por toda la pradera.

\- ¡Hay que cargarse a esa cosa antes de que se lo cargue todo!- dijo Link, agarrando su espada y subiendo a Epona.

\- ¡Espera Link!- dijo Malon, que estaba a su lado- Yo...me he pasado contigo, lo siento, estaba nerviosa y..

\- Deja ya eso anda- dijo Link sonriendo- sube- dijo, extendiendo su mano hacia la joven, pues ambos estaban en la otra punta del rancho.

Los dos, montados en Epona, se dirigieron velozmente hacia Cremia y Romani. Malon bajó de la yegua.

\- ¡Prima Malon!-dijo la pequeña-¡Romani propone ponernos a cubierto en el sótano del rancho!

\- Bien dicho-dijo Cremia- ¡Pero primero los caballos!

\- ¡Sí! Y las vacas del establo también-coincidieron a la vez.

Link chasqueó a la yegua, y cabalgó por la pradera, donde la máquina empezó a apuntarle. Tenía una idea de como cargárselo, pero necesitaba que los animales y las granjeras se pusieran a cubierto lo antes posible.

El objeto empezó a perseguirle, Link se había dado cuenta de que, para disparar ese poderoso rayo azul, necesitaba por lo menos, más de cinco segundos, y eso era mucho tiempo:

\- ¡Vamos pequeña, demuestra lo que vales!- dijo- ¡Corre Epona!-Link se preparó- ¡Esquívalooo!

El rayo casi les dió, pero los buenos reflejos de montura y jinete, les permitió esquivar ese disparo.

Link subió por la rampa del rancho, haciendo que la máquina, entrara y subiera también al rancho de nuevo. Link no vio rastro de las chicas ni de los animales:

\- ¡Perfecto!-dijo sonriendo, adiós pequeña.

En un movimiento ágil, saltó de Epona con la espada y empezó a correr. El guardián ya había llegado al rancho, estaba buscando a Link, que estaba escondido detrás de la torre:

\- "Si me cargo ese punto rojo del centro ya no dispararás más"-pensó. Se armó de valor, y empezó a escalar la torre por detrás, sin que la máquina lo detectara, pues seguía buscando por el piso de abajo.

\- ¿Pero qué está haciendo?- dijo Cremia preocupada en el sótano, que se encontraba justo debajo de esa torre.

\- Romani está asustada- dijo la pequeña.

\- No lo sé, pero démosle una oportunidad…yo confío en él- respondió Malon, cerrando el puño.

\- Vaya vaya- dijo Cremia sonriendo, y mirando a Malon- jijiji

\- ¿Qué te pasa a ti ahora?- preguntó la joven.

\- Nada nada… -dijo

Volviendo al combate, Link ya había escalado toda la torre, y se encontraba en lo alto:

\- ¡EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEH TÚ!- gritó a pleno pulmón- ¡AQUÍIII!

El objeto se centró de golpe con Link y éste no se movió, el objeto causó un gran disparo en la parte inferior de la torre, derrumbándose por completo junto con Link, aplastando a es máquina por completo y Link, que saltó antes del impacto, con un acierto del uno por ciento del éxito, clavó la espada de Moy, en el cristal del centro, haciendo que el color rojo y negro, que al fin y al cabo había entrado en él, se fuera y se disipara, explotando en pedazos de color azul brillante. Pero la explosión afectó al joven, haciendo que perdiera el conocimiento.

Link despertó. Se encontraba en un lugar igual a ese que soñó alguna vez: un lugar muy parecido a un celeste mar de estrellas. Estaba quieto, no se podía mover, tan solo la cabeza.

Link intentó agudizar la vista para acercarse, y noto una especie de pitido. Pero no como el de la máquina que derrotó, sinó como si se tratara de una especie de parpadeo a la vez que sonaba, como si le llamara.

\- Link… soy yo- dijo la voz.

\- ¿Pero quién eres?-dijo Link- ¡Siempre evitas la pregunta!

\- No la evito, intento que lo descubras por ti mismo- respondió la voz.

\- Eso no ayuda mucho sinceramente- refunfuñó el muchacho.

\- Link, indaga un poco más en tus recuerdos, seguro que lograrás recordarme, pero hasta que no lo descubras, no podremos vernos más.

\- ¡¿Por qué no me advertiste de lo de esa cosa como hiciste con mi abuelo?!- preguntó Link, cambiando radicalmente de tema- ¡Malon, Cremia y la pobre Romani no tienen a donde ir

\- …- la voz no dijo nada, solo se oía el fluir de ese mar de estrellas que sonaba de fondo.

\- ¿Ahora tampoco dices nada…?- dijo Link, más tranquilo.

\- Los hilos se han mezclado- respondió la voz.

\- Para responder eso, no respondas nada- replicó Link- Nunca entiendo lo que me dices.

\- Los hilos del destino, nos han advertido de que no hay tiempo, pronto volverá, y con más fuerza que nunca, sus enviados han empezado a actuar.

\- ¿Quién es qué va a volver?- preguntó. almenos ahora podían hablar con más entendimiento que antes- El objeto de metal que se ha cargado la pradera, claro.

\- ¡Ve más allá, no seas tan simple!- dijo la voz- piensa un poco más.

\- ¡Vaya, si tienes emociones y todo!- dijo el joven sonriendo. Luego se dió cuenta de que la voz no le respondía, "se habrá picado"- Está bien, perdona…¡Espera!- dijo- Antes de que esa cosa se activara, había una nube de color negro y rojo.

\- Eso ya es otra cosa- dijo la voz- Ese guardián fue corrompido por su voluntad

\- ¿Corrompido?- preguntó- Por la figura oscura del caballo gigante de fuego, claro… él soltó esa nube…

\- Efectivamente, fue corrompido por la voluntad del Mal, la voluntad de Ganon.

\- Ganon...así que tiene nombre…

-Link, ya no hay tiempo para hablar, ahora tienes cosas de las que te vas a tener que ocupar, encuéntrame en el momento debido, cuando realmente me necesites, apareceré como he hecho siempre, así que por ahora, abre los ojos… despierta, Link…

\- Link… abre los ojos….Despierta, Link- dijo una voz femenina, la de Cremia.

Link abrió los ojos, despertó de un sueño profundo, que no lograba recordar. Lo primero que vio, fueron unas enormes paredes de ladrillo, decoradas con banderas y velas. Una enorme cristalera hacía que la luz de la mañana penetrara en la habitación en la que se encontraba. No sin mencionar una mullida cama. Se miró las manos y las tenía vendadas, al igual que la parte derecha del torso. En unas pequeñas sillas, al lado derecho de la cama, se encontraban Malon, Cremia y Romani.

\- Damas, hagan el favor de salir de la estancia por favor- dijo una voz algo grave. Las chicas miraron a la puerta y se levantaron las tres, saludando a Link, como si le estuvieran dando ánimos.

Link se quedó solo unos segundos, hasta que entró una chica, rubia, con el pelo largo y parte de el, trenzado en la parte superior de la cabeza, recogido en dos horquillas azules. Portaba un traje azul hecho a medida con decorados dorados. Era una joven muy hermosa. Pero lo que más destacaba de ella, eran sus impactantes y claros ojos verdes.

\- Buenos días Link.. habéis estado durmiendo tres días seguidos, esperaba a que despertarais- dijo con una dulce voz.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó el rubio.

\- Soy la princesa del reino de Hyrule, mi nombre es Zelda.

 **Bueno gente, en el siguiente capítulo ya empezará la historia gorda. Sí, habréis notado que este capítulo es algo más corto que el anterior, pero sinceramente, no voy a hacer relleno o a escribir por escribir, la historia en sí de por si sola ya va a ser larga. Y prometo acabarla- me da rabia que de repente me enganche a un fic y veo que hace meses que no se publica nada XDD- bueno, el capítulo es corto porque empiezo los exámenes finales, y prefería dejaros un capítulo antes que subir uno en dos semanaso tres quizá.**

 **Pasando a otro tema, el encuentro de Link y Zelda ya ha llegado, auque sea en la última escena xd. Además, ya habréis notado que la historia va avanzando. Ahora, ha terminado lo que sería el arco introductorio, y en el siguiente capítulo, ya empieza la trama como tal de la historia**

 **Espero que disfrutéis de la historia tanto como yo escribiéndola. Gracias y hasta el siguiente capítulo, que serán bastante más largos que este.**

 **¡CIAOSU!**


End file.
